


Quand Athrun rencontre Kira

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athrun regarde Kira par la fenêtre de sa chambre jusqu'au jour où  le père d'Athrun invite le bien-aimé de son fils chez lui / UA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand Athrun rencontre Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun des personnages ne 'appartient dans cette histoire

Il est encore là en train de fumer. Sur le trottoir en face de chez moi. Je l’observe depuis près de trois mois. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui dès que je l’ai vu. Cheveux brus assez longs pour un homme (mais pas autant que les miens), épaules carrées, taillé en V, muscles légers mais voyants. Je n’ai jamais vu ses yeux mais je me les imagine foncés. Je ne connais pas son nom. Et je suis incapable de sortir de chez moi sans angoisser comme un dingue donc je ne peux aller le saluer. Mais nous avons un point commun: la cigarette. Je ne serais pas aussi terrifié de sortir, je serais allé lui parler. Si seulement si j’étais comme il y a encore trois ans, sociable avec la tchatche facile. Mais non, il a fallu que je devienne awkward avec une anxiété sociale par-dessus le marché! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes! Je continue d’observer celui sur qui je rêve jour et nuit.  
« Va lui parler, Athrun. »  
« Mais papa, tu sais que je ne peux sortir. Et puis, il ne connaît pas mon existence. »  
« Tu veux que je l’appelle? Comme ça il connaîtra ton existence, comme tu dis. » Je me sens piquer un fard.  
« N-Non, non. Ca… Ca ira. »  
« Tu es sûr? Tu m’inquiètes, tu sais. On dirait un chasseur qui traque sa proie. Je pense que tu devrais prendre ton courage à deux mains et aller le saluer le temps d’une cigarette. » Je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre, il fait signe dans ma direction. Je me précipite hors de sa vue, le cœur battant à mille à l’heure et la vision trouble.

J’entends la porte de la maison s’ouvrir et mon père m’appeler. Je me déplace donc à la cuisine. C’est lui. Mon bel inconnu. De près, il est vraiment beau. Il a les yeux entre le bleu et le violet, c’est une couleur étrange mais belle. Mon cœur bat des records de vitesse et le stress de la visite me provoque des douleurs dans le torse. Il me sourit. Ma vue se brouille. Mes jambes faiblissent.  
« Je m’appelle Ki.. » Black-out.

J’ouvre les yeux doucement. Je vois le plafond. Blanc. Je vois une silhouette, je tends le bras pour attraper le bas du tshirt, mais étant faible, je ne fais qu’effleurer son jean. Il se retourne, c’est lui, je me sens rougir de gêne.  
« Ah tu es réveillé! Ton père avait quelque chose à faire donc il m’a demandé de veiller sur toi. » Il me sourit à nouveau, j’essaie d’en faire autant, mais je dois grimacer.  
« Comment tu t’appelles? » A l’aide! Je commence à paniquer quand j’aperçois mon téléphone sur la table de nuit. Je l’attrape et tapote mon nom. Il écarquille les yeux.  
« Comment ça se prononce? » Je vais devoir parler. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Allez Athrun, un effort! Ca serait une petite victoire!  
« A-A-Athrun. » Je l’ai fait! Je suis fier de moi, mais atrocement gêné.  
« Enchanté Athrun, moi, c’est Kira. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, je bosse tôt demain! Au revoir! » A l’ide de mon téléphone, je lui demande d’approcher plus près, une fois que son visage est assez proche du mien, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je n’arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire! Kira me regarde et embrasse mon front en caressant légèrement mes cheveux. Mon seul réflexe a été de me cacher sous la couette, cramoisi. Il rit et s’en va.

Mon père est arrivé peu après le départ de Kira.  
« Le médecin a dit qu’il allait te garder en observation cette nuit. Désolé fiston, je n’aurais pas invité ce jeune homme, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »  
« Ce n’est rien, p’pa. »  
« Les visites sont terminées. » Le docteur part avec mon père et je m’endors assez vite.

Je rentre enfin chez moi et bien-sûr, mon premier réflexe a été d’aller regarder s’il était là ou non. Il apporte diverses choses à ses collègues. Je le vois quitter son chantier, je me retire de son champ de vision. J’entends toquer à la fenêtre. C’est Kira. Je m’approche, il plaque un morceau de papier sur la vitre avec un message accompagné d’un numéro de téléphone. Je note le numéro et envoie un sms.  
« Je suis Athrun. Merci pour hier. » J’espère que ce n’est pas un faux numéro. Il vérifie son téléphone et tapote.  
« Je t’en prie Athrun! Tu fumes? »  
« Oui. »  
« Tu veux fumer avec moi? » Il me montre ses clopes, des Malboroboro.  
« Oui, mais je fume des P. Momorris » On allume nos cigarettes en même temps.  
« Je vois. Sinon, ça va? »  
« Mieux qu’hier. » Je suis content d’arrive à lui parler de la sorte. Même si on est séparés par du verre et nos téléphones. C’est déjà un grand pas en avant.

On s’est parlés comme ça pendant deux semaines, ce qui a ravi mon père. Puis un jour, je me suis décidé à faire un grand pas en avant: ouvrir la fenêtre. J’en tremble de stress. Et de peur. Bon, c’est pas comme si j’allais dehors me confronter à la foule, c’est juste Kira. Mais c’est d’autant plus stressant car je suis amoureux de lui. Je ne dois pas réfléchir. Je dois agir naturellement. Il toque, je tremble, mais j’y arrive, j’ouvre la fenêtre. Je suis très fier de moi.  
« On va parler de vive voix ou par sms? C’est comme tu veux, comme tu préfère, Asu. » J’adore sa façon de m’appeler Asu. Il a toujours eu du mal à prononcer mon prénom. En même temps, c’est pas comme si Athrun était courant.  
« V-Vive voix. C’est pourquoi j’ai ouvert la fenêtre. »  
« Je vois. » Il me sourit à nouveau, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Allô Athrun, ici la Terre.  
« Ah! J’ai quelque chose pour toi! » Je cherche Birdy dans mes affaires et en profite pour respirer à fond.  
« Tiens. »  
« Merci! Qu’est-ce que c’est? »  
« Un oiseau mécanique que j’ai fabriqué il y a quelques temps. Tu y mets des piles, , tu appuies sur ce bouton et il vole. »  
« C’est super cool! Tu me montreras comment tu fais? »  
« Quand tu veux. »  
« Merci beaucoup en tous cas! » Il actionne l’oiseau et le regarde voler. Ses yeux s’émerveillent.  
« Il a un nom? »  
« Je l’ai baptisé Birdy, mais t’es pas obligé de garder ce nom. Il te suivra où que tu ailles. Par contre, il fonctionne à piles. »  
« Tu dois être un génie pour inventer des trucs aussi déments! » Il me flatte et je rougis.  
« Mais non! Papa fabrique des jouets électroniques, et je reprendrai l’entreprise un jour, c’est normal que je sache faire ça! Ce jouet est un prototype, mais je tiens à te l’offrir. »  
« C’est vraiment gentil à toi! » Ses yeux brillent. « Bon, je retourne bosser! Je te vois à la prochaine pause! » Il repart et je ferme la fenêtre. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. Je l’ai fait! J’ai ouvert la fenêtre, j’ai parlé à quelqu’un sans trembler bien que j’étais paniqué. Je suis vraiment fier de cette petite victoire.

J’entends à nouveau toquer, à la fin de la journée. J’ouvre sans réfléchir et me trouve face à une douzaine de roses que j’accepte en rougissant.  
« Va à la porte. » Je les pose sur mon lit, je remarque une carte. Je l’ouvre. J’écarquille les yeux. Une déclaration. Ah mince! Kira! Je vais à la porte l’accueillir, tout gêné.   
« E-Entre, je t’en p-prie. »Je me vois dans un reflet de vitre, je rougis. Je le guide jusqu’à ma chambre où il m’enlace et m’embrasse doucement. Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre qu’il met fin au baiser.  
« Ce n’est rien. » Je l’embrasse à mon tour. Il me répond tendrement. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je l’entraîne à mon lit.

Il a finalement passé la nuit à la maison. On s’est mis d’accord sur notre situation après la nuit que nous avons passée.

J’ai officiellement un petit ami.


End file.
